


Accidentally in love

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romance, Альтернативных ход событий серии, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: А что, если бы в серии "Мой Кровавый Валентин" Кастиэль оказался под воздействием голода "любовного"?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> Моя фантазия на иной исход действий.

Кастиэль распахнул дверь и решительно вошел в номер. Он смутно догадывался, что именно сейчас ему лучше держаться подальше от Винчестеров, в частности Дина, но бездействие изводило его больше, поэтому ангел решил помочь братьям со Всадником. Хотя бы потому, что его присутствие сказывалось и на нем.

— Кас, где ты был? — Дин встретил ангела у двери и остановился, в ожидании ответа.

— Я…Это не имеет значения, Дин. Мы должны убить Голод, — упорно стараясь не смотреть на охотника, Кастиэль быстро прошел мимо него и остановился посреди комнаты.

— Ты приковал Сэма?

— Как раз шел, — Дин продемонстрировал ангелу наручники и направился в ванную.

Когда он проходил мимо Кастиэля, тот как-то испуганно дернулся в сторону, будто безумно боясь соприкосновения с Дином.

Дин бросил озадаченный взгляд на пернатое чудо. Так и не дождавшись объяснений, он лишь пожал плечами и продолжил путь в ванную.

Когда младший Винчестер был крепко прикован к раковине, Дин простился с братом и закрыв дверь в ванную, подошел к застывшему в задумчивой позе Касу.

— Ну что, двинулись?

— Да, я полагаю.

Дин ободряющие хлопнул Кастиэля по плечу и, подобрав с полка сумку, шагнул к двери, как был пойман за руку. Не успев обернуться, он был оттеснен к стене.

— Какого хрена, Кас?! — Дин в недоумении уставился на ангела, прижавшего его к стене и находящегося непростительно близко.

— Тебе лучше было меня не трогать, Дин. Я с трудом противлюсь себе, сдерживая эмоции и желания, а ты всё рушишь. Я уже не знаю, где мои мысли и где чужие, моего сосуда. Это всё из-за воздействия Всадника, — Кас быстро дышал и говорил сбивчиво, не отрывая взгляда от лица Дина.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что и на тебя действует жажда? Любви? — Дин ошарашено уставился на Каса, все сильней вжимавшегося в него.

— Да… Но это всё сосуд… Наверное… — Кас отвел глаза и с трудом заставил себя немного отстраниться.

Винчестер видел, что ангел изо всех сил пытается сопротивляться нахлынувшим на него эмоциям и желаниям тела, но надолго ли его хватит? Его сбившееся дыхание, бешеное сердцебиение, которое Дин ощущал своим телом, безумные глаза и однозначная реакция тела выдавала его сильнейшее возбуждение.

Если бы сейчас всё было так, как раньше, когда они только познакомились, то Дин бы, наверное, оттолкнул Кастиэля и возможно даже пару раз ему вмазал, но с тех пор многое изменилось, главное-отношение Дина к ангелу. Особенно в этот день. Поэтому-то охотнику и приходится сдерживать и себя изо всех сил.

— Дин… — пока Винчестер размышляет по поводу происходящего, Кастиэль буквально одними губами произносит имя охотника и, подавшись вперед, неловко обхватывает Дина за поясницу, уткнувшись носом в ключицу.

Дин резко выдыхает от удивления и, чуть помявшись, обнимает Кастиэля в ответ. Почувствовав руки человека на своей спине, Кас сильней сжимает Дина в объятиях и издает довольный вздох.

Простояв так пару минут, обнимаясь, Дин уже собирался окликнуть своего ангела, как Кас резко отстранился. Он бросил грустный взгляд на вверенного ему человека и, прошептав «Прости, Дин», обхватил лицо Винчестера ладонями. Полюбовавшись несколько секунд на лицо охотника, ангел аккуратно прикоснулся губами к кончику носа Дина. Затем с нежностью притронулся губами ко лбу, щекам, глазам, подбородку… В то время как Кастиэль покрывал легкими поцелуями его лицо, Дину сперва показалось, что он разучился дышать, а потом воздух стал невыносимо тяжелым и сердце будто ухнуло куда-то вниз. Его придавило ощущением счастья, восторга, желания и рвущейся наружу так долго сдерживаемой нежности.

«Ух, ты блин!.. Кас, ты меня скоро так рассудка лишишь… Черт… Нет, я не должен отвечать, это не Кас, не его желания и эмоции, это все Голод…»

Дин держался из последних сил, но когда Кастиэль переместил поцелуи на уголки его губ и даже осмелел настолько, что зубами оттянул, прикусывая, нижнюю губу, Дин потерял над собой контроль.

Он впился губами в губы Каса и, беря инициативу на себя, сам прижал ангела к стене. На секунду Кастиэль удивленно замер, но мягкие, непрекращающиеся поцелуи, которые Дина оставлял на его губах, вернули его в состояние их общего безумства.

Дин притянул Каса максимально близко, и крепко обняв его, целовал, пока Кастиэль не впился ему ногтями в шею. Дин нехотя оторвался от ангела.

— В чем дело, Кас? — одной рукой он взъерошил волосы на голове любимого ангела, а другую опустил на ангельскую задницу и с удовольствием сжал ее. Кас охнул и опустил глаза.

— Воздух, Дин. Я чуть не задохнулся. Не только от страсти, — Кастиэль слабо улыбнулся и глубоко вдохнув, обвил руками шею человека. — Продолжим?

— Мне не надо повторять дважды, — Дин хищно улыбнулся и запечатлив несколько поцелуев на губах ангела, перешел на шею, вынуждая Каса запрокидывать голову и охать, когда к губами присоединялись зубы.

Ослабив галстук и расстегнув большинство пуговиц на рубашке Каса, Дин добрался до обнаженных плеч. Усыпав поцелуями шею, он с жадностью припал к ключице ангела. Одурманенный ласками охотника, Кас не сразу сообразил, почему Дин так много внимания уделяет участку у основания шеи, но, почувствовав, что поцелуи сменились посасыванием, Кастиэль снова начал терять рассудок. Дин все сильней всасывал тонкую кожу на ключице, то отпуская, то снова вбирая нежную кожу губами.

Оба пришли в себя от стона Каса, вызванного засосом на ключице.

Дин оставил плечи ангела в покое, и внимательно посмотрел на Каса. Тот стоял с прикрытым глазами, откинув голову на стену за собой, и пытался восстановить дыхание, слегка подрагивая всем телом.

— Кас, ты в порядке? — Дин осторожно коснулся щеки ангела.

Неожиданно раздавшийся шум в ванной не дал возможности Кастиэлю ответить.

— Боже… Мы совсем забыли о Сэме! — с горечью протянул Дин и резко отстранился.

— Дин, Кас, вы там? Что происходит? — из ванной раздался приглушенный крик Сэма.

Дин бросил виноватый взгляд на Кастиэля.

— Прости, я не должен был делать этого, я ведь знаю, что ты не в себе.

Кас странно усмехнулся и, застегивая воротник рубашки, направился к двери.

— Всё нормально, Дин. Встретимся у логова Всадника.

Дин молча проводил взглядом закрывающуюся за ангелом дверь и, не давая себе возможности обдумать происходящее, направился к ванной, чтобы предупредить брата и попросить подождать еще немного.

***  
(После уничтожения Всадника, отель)

Кастиэль отходит от кровати Сэма и, устремив свой взгляд в окно, обращается к Дину.

— Он проспит более суток. Это лучшее, что я мог для него сделать, после того, что он сотворил с демонами и Всадником.

Дин кивает, и некоторое время они проводят в гнетущей тишине.

— Спасибо, Кас, — Дин медленно подходит в стоящему у окна ангелу, — Ты прав, это лучше, чем запирать его в бомбоубежище и где он только будет мучиться и сходить с ума.

Когда до Кастиэля остается пару шагов, Дин видит, как напрягается его спина и слышит ледяные нотки в его голосе.

— Дин. Не подходи.

Винчестер вызывающе ухмыляется и всё равно подходит к Касу, обнимая его за талию.

— Я отойду только в том случае, если ты скажешь, что был одержим мной случайно, точнее, из-за Всадника, — теплый воздух от шепота Дина заставляет Каса поежиться.

Кастиэль молчит, не отстраняясь и не освобождаясь из объятий. Он размышляет, пытается понять свои теперешние ощущения и осознает, что ему нравится чувствовать теплый торс и грудь Дина за своей спиной, его руки, обнимающие так бережно, но крепко и горячее дыхание у себя в волосах. Значит то, что между ними было — не только плод влияния Всадника, но и его собственные чувства.

— Я был… влюблен в тебя не случайно, — все так же невозмутимо отвечает он, хотя внутри он сжимается от напряжения и в ожидании ответа охотника.

— Я знаю, — ухмыляется изумленному ангелу Дин и, оставив легкий поцелуй в уголке губ, за руку тянет Каса за дверь, — Думаю, пока Сэмми отдыхает, у нас есть время побыть наедине.

Кастиэль бросает неуверенный взгляд на спящего Сэма, но встретившись с шальными зеленым глазами, улыбается в ответ и дает увести себя во тьму ночи.


End file.
